1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handcart and particularly to an extensible construction for handle bars provided on a handcart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, handcarts are often used when heavy baggage is transported during shopping or a trip or when baggage is moved from one place to another for transport at traffic stations. Such handcarts usually have relatively long handle bars, so that gripping the handle bars by hand, the operator will steer the handcart while tilting the latter. The relatively long handle bars make it possible to reduce the load on the operator and the force required to turn the handcart to a different direction by means of the handle bars.
However, such long handle bars have the drawback of increasing the bulk of the handcart and the space occupied by the handcart when it is not used. Therefore, it is desirable that the handle bars of the handcart should be reduced in length as needed.